


Music to my ears

by zezo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo





	Music to my ears

We arrived home exhausted. Another day another mission. Without saying anything each of us headed inside trying to forget about what happened. Vanya noticed we got home and stop playing. She knew it had been a rough day. Alison run to her room, covering her face so nobody could see her tearful eyes and smashed her door while the rest walked to our rooms like zombies wondering how much time it remained until the end of this nightmare. The sound of Diego tossing his knives all around his bedroom is unmistakable. It calmed him down and drove every one else on edge when he was nervous. Alison kept quietly sobbing from her room, though I couldn't really blame her after what happened. In the end I joined her from my room. Behind all the noise I still could hear how Ben passed the pages of a book or maybe a diary, he was the only one in the house with healthy coping mechanisms. After several minutes have passed, a sudden silence wave invaded the house. Tears stopped dropping, knives remained still and pages finished passing. Out of the blue, a vinyl recorder started playing loud enough for all of us to hear. It was Luther playing some of his collection of 80s jam to cheer us up. Luther sometimes can be kind of a douchebag, he knew how to bring us all together through solid walls.


End file.
